


The Great Detective and the Enigmatic Opera Singer

by Ultraviolet_Ink



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, 大逆転裁判 | Dai Gyakuten Saiban
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dai Gyakuten Saiban 2 Spoilers, Diary/Journal, F/M, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Literary References & Allusions, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Tea, spotify challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultraviolet_Ink/pseuds/Ultraviolet_Ink
Summary: My good friend Sherlock Holmes believed himself to be a jack of all trades, be it boxing, chemistry, or even the musical arts, which I suppose is why this recent case has done much to his admittedly fragile ego. It all started with her, an American Opera singer, who I would argue is Holmes’ match in his theatre of deductions, as he likes to call it. From what seemed to start from a mere scandal in the kingdom of Bohemia, Holmes has been moping for about a month and a half since she outwitted him; one Irene Adler.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Mikotoba Yuujin
Kudos: 8





	The Great Detective and the Enigmatic Opera Singer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald_Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Leaf/gifts).



_ 14, January, 1890 _

_ 221B, Baker Street, London _

My good friend Sherlock Holmes believed himself to be a jack of all trades, be it boxing, chemistry, or even the musical arts, which I suppose is why this recent case has done much to his admittedly fragile ego. It all started with her, an American Opera singer, who I would argue is Holmes’ match in his theatre of deductions, as he likes to call it. From what seemed to start from a mere scandal in the kingdom of Bohemia, Holmes has been moping for about a month and a half since she outwitted him; one Irene Adler.

As I am writing this, I notice that they get on quite fabulously, they are rather alike both in intellect and I daresay personality. Even as they have tea right in front of me, I am hearing their spirited conversation about their previous affair before Ms. Adler left so suddenly for the United States.

Admittedly, I was not expecting Ms. Adler’s visit, I had assumed Holmes was still pouting over being outwitted by the opera singer. However, This morning, he had decided to inform me, mere hours before she was to arrive, that he had personally invited her for tea. I can still remember the conversation even now.

> “Ah, Mikotoba, my good friend!” He said jovially, “I’m glad I was able to catch you before you went out today!”
> 
> I had noticed that he was far more spirited than he usually was since that incident, he had seemed to get up on his own without mine or our landlady’s, one Mrs. Hudson, intervention. I could tell he was already scheming, from his manic grin to the bright, albeit unsettling, gleam in his eye, and his incessant bobbing up and down. He truly was excited, for the first time in quite a while.
> 
> “Oh, Holmes, you seem rather spirited, have you a new case?” I asked.
> 
> “Oh no, not yet, but who knows?” He shrugged without a care in the world. “However we have a guest today…!”
> 
> “A guest? Who, if I may ask?”
> 
> “The enigmatic American opera singer who managed to puzzle the great detective himself of course!” He replied. “I had managed to track her down in the state of New Jersey and we started to correspond through letters, afterwich, I invited her over for tea, oh, about a week ago, and pleasant conversation…!”
> 
> “A week ago? And you’re now just telling me?” I asked. “If you told me earlier, I would have cleaned this apartment for you!”
> 
> After that, he simply shrugged and tipped his cap, “Oh… must have slipped my mind, but at least I told you now rather than later!” He reasoned before walking off to do who knows what, while I, Yuugin Mikotoba, cleaned the mess in the parlor, by myself.

About an hour and a half of waiting, the door rang and Holmes quickly leapt at it to answer to Ms. Adler herself. After they exchanged quick pleasantries and a rather curious game of wordplay, Mrs. Hudson came up to serve tea, a special herbal blend of her own machinations. Even now as I write, they both seem to have forgotten that I have also joined them in this leisure, they both seem to be in their own world without a care for anything outside of it.

> “Ah, Irene, I trust your journey has been well…?” Holmes asked.
> 
> “Have no worries, Sherlock, it was all but laborious for me, only a night’s rest on that ship,” Irene replied. “I’ve surely undergone far more treacherous trials and tribulations than a mere steamship.”
> 
> “I am more than happy to hear that, I must admit I was rather selfish as I wasn’t able to sleep, as my thoughts couldn’t help but focus on that trick you played on me nearly two months back,”
> 
> “Now, now, Sherlock,” She replied. “You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time…”
> 
> “Oh…? A fragile line you say…?” He quipped. “Come now, Irene, just when I thought I had figured you out… now I can’t help but want oceans to part just for you.”
> 
> “Well, we go together, better than birds of a feather, you and me,” Irene fired back. “Because I know you, and you know everything about me.”
> 
> “Perhaps I am starting to agree,” Holmes said. “After that scandal in Bohemia, we do indeed, walk a fragile line, you and I.”
> 
> “I can’t help but be wrong in the dark, I would normally consider myself mad to even think this,” She continued. “But perhaps I am forced to see, all while holding my breath, that I am overcome in a seeming war of hearts.”
> 
> “Oh, a war of hearts you say?” Holmes asked. “I would personally argue it's more of being alone in the cold dark, feeling blind and listless, thoughts all consuming.”
> 
> “Goodness gracious, just when I thought I had you all figured out,” She said with a smirk. “Now I find that the Great Detective himself, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, has the soul of a poet.”
> 
> “Oh but of course, My dear, Irene, stay with me but a little longer, and I will wait for you,”
> 
> She smiled, a similar gleam in her eye as that of Holmes, that was when I knew that those two were both in a league of their own. Holmes and Ms. Adler, enraptured by their own wordplay and machinations in their own theatre.
> 
> “I’m a sucker for you,” she said, “You say the word and I’ll go anywhere blindly…” 

They had spent the whole of the afternoon in that parlor, hardly drinking their tea as they conversed, not even acknowledging me as I sat mere inches away from Holmes himself. They were still in their own world as I got up to leave to write a letter to my mother who was watching my precious child back home in the Japanese Empire. I had not felt any guilt for leaving without excusing myself, they were so enraptured in conversation that I would not wish to interrupt it. 

However, I was especially pleased that they were conversing so deeply that Ms. Adler hadn’t even noticed the mess I wasn’t able to clear up.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this because of a playlist Emerald_Leaf sent me for a writing challenge! Out of seven songs, I was to write a fic that would incorporate 2-3 songs from that playlist. It was a really fun experiment to try the writing style of the original Sherlock Holmes stories and I had a lot of fun with Yuugin's little nuggets of snark here and there! I hope you all enjoyed reading this, I had a lot of fun with it!  
> The songs I used were:  
> \- Haunted, Taylor Swift  
> \- War of Hearts, Ruelle  
> \- Sucker, The Jonas Brothers
> 
> Also, go check out [Emerald_Leaf's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Leaf/pseuds/Emerald_Leaf) works! She is an amazing and creative writer who I cannot sing the praises of enough!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ultraviolet-ink.tumblr.com/)


End file.
